


Steve x Reader |Jodi|

by Natashaisbae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sad, hurt reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashaisbae/pseuds/Natashaisbae





	Steve x Reader |Jodi|

Outfit; http://www.polyvore.com/steve_avengers_reader/set?id=179319528

The avengers had arrived at the base where the sceptre laid at rest, HYDRA was thrown into battle.

(Y/N)'s POV 

Both of the maximoff twins had run off into battle without notice, you joining them.

You walked around in the snow, your tank top bearing little protection against Slovakia's harsh air, you kept on until you saw one of the avengers, Captain America, a small sideways smirk played on your face as you kept hidden behind a tree.

"I'm not giving up, Stark, she has to be here," Captain said sternly, sadness lingering in his voice "I'm not giving up on (Y/N)!" Captain barked back, turning his comm off and sighing.

(Y/N)? That's your name.. What did he.. You let out a small growl, He doesn't know you! Get rid of him, end him! the voices fought away in your head, your felt the electric pounding away against your skin, your fingers twitching with jolt, your eyes becoming a electric blue, you shakily moved your hand to where Captain stood, and fired.

STEVE'S POV 

I let out a choked scream in pain as I felt something pierce my back, I felt my legs give out, my hands jolt as I fell on my side and onto my back.

I heard someone coming closer, their feet sounding in the thick snow that I now laid in, I heard then move themself next to me, kneeling down, I moved my eyes up to look at who or what had attacked me.

It was you.

(H/c) hair, blue now attached to the ends, pink skin scarred in the form of a lighting bolt rested on your arms, travelling up towards your neck, your eyes once (e/c) now a bright blue and the necklace I had given you, you still wore it.

I heard you let out a whimper as you hesitantly moved your hand to rest on top of my own larger hand.

"I feel.. Like I know you," (Y/n) silently said out, her voice broken "why are you doing this to me? It hurts me to hurt you.."

She didn't know me? What's wrong with her.. Did they do the same like they did to Bucky?

I let out a pained groan, moving myself to see her beautiful face better, "you don't remember? Do you..?" I asked with a hoarse voice.

"I.. I-" you were cut off when the roar of the hulk sounded, his feet thumping closer, I saw your eyes widen as you were hit away.

"No.. No!" I called out, my hand rested on my abdomen as I attempted to pull myself up, hulk let out a roar, stomping back off, I pulled myself up into a sitting position, I saw (y/n) laying slumped against a tree, her eyes closed, blood splattered on her once blue pants, dripping from her nose. 

"No!" I called out as I ran over to her broken form, collapsing next to her and holding her in my arms, I felt tears build up as I moved the loose locks from her face.

"(Y/n)? Wake up.. Please, I just got you back, you can't leave me again!" I hid my face in the crook of her neck, letting the tears run down my face.

POV SWITCH 

I felt my hand twitch slightly, my eyes fluttering open, my eyes searched the area.

Where am I?

I heard small sobs next to me.

Who..?

"Wake up.." I heard the voice mutter hoarsely "I need you (y/n)" I know that voice. Steve.

I balled my hand into a fist and moved it to unclasp his helmet, I moved my hand up by his neck, trailing up towards his head, where I moved the helmet off and ran my hand shakily through his dark blonde locks.

He moved his head up, looking into my eyes.

"Steve.." You mumbled, smiling.

"You remember..?" I nodded smiling in reply, pulling myself closer to him, balling my hand into fists in the back of his suit.

"I missed you so much.." I heard him whisper, his voice breaking.

"Missed you more.." I mumbled back, I felt him pull away and stand up, helping me up as well , I held his helmet in my other hand and smiled up to him, placing it on his head.

He moved his hand up towards his ear turning on his comm, "I found her." He said, looking into my eyes as we walked off towards the plane.


End file.
